


【翔松】自深深处

by wuwuyuyu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwuyuyu/pseuds/wuwuyuyu
Summary: 不想说明，只想反应。
Relationships: 翔松 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【翔松】自深深处

夜行车窗揉碎迷离街灯，霓虹因陈旧而久远。

唯有高悬射灯光芒不知疲倦，混合呲呲吐息的冷气，白得刺眼。

车里很安静，挫败从来沉默。和来时的吵闹是两样了。

林炜翔抬手探了探风口，不久前他生过一回烧，工作人员叮嘱过他不要贪凉。没事啦。他总是无所谓的。但影响状态要耽搁训练，也还是小心了些，翻出外套半披着。

才合了眼睛要眯一会儿，忽尔想起还没回女友简讯。她总安慰他，下次会赢回来。她是很好的女孩子，所以他爱她。

打开聊天框，发现离场时已经随手回复过了，一个傻里傻气的表情。

暂时没有别的话要讲，他按熄手机屏，却已经不困了。只是疲惫，没有赢，因此格外累。

窗外的路，熟悉也陌生，走过许多回，有时说笑，有时做梦，有时沮丧，林炜翔也掉过眼泪，悄悄的。许多人以为他不在乎，但有时他也会在意。

倚在窗边的肩头传来几乎轻不可察的触碰，林炜翔往后看，一只口罩遮过刘青松大半张脸。第一局拿到 MVP 最终却输掉比赛的辅助好似睡着了，连耳机都安静乖顺。

是错觉。

而后往前探的手指又轻轻点在肩头，林炜翔彻底没理。

有时他看赛后合影，或是赢比赛后的鞠躬离场，好似已经许久没有同刘青松站在一起。当然有刻意的缘故，起先是配合，后来是习惯。春天戴起的口罩，就算到了冬天也难以摘下，似生在脸上的一层皮。

说到底，和谁站、和谁坐，同谁打闹、同谁笑，林炜翔都不在乎。可以是刘青松，也可以不是。没有他，自然会有别人。也是一样快乐的，他天生喜欢笑。

搞不搞。刘青松在微信里给他传了简讯。冷冷几个字，林炜翔的脸一下子就烧起来，手机和指尖之间像垫了一层火。

他立刻回复，有病啊你。

车灯适时暗下，回基地还有近一个多小时的路，足够做一场梦。

呆坐一阵，林炜翔还是起身，摸索着走到最后排去。

车内拉了帘，里外无光，昏昏沉沉的黑，像孤独飞船穿过幽暗星团。

刘青松很快也过来了，手指攀着椅背，恰好急刹车，林炜翔连忙伸手去揽。刘青松挨着他坐下来，没有挣扎，也不闪躲。

工作人员细声提醒，“大家坐好呀。”

无人应答，连金泰相也不作声。每回输了比赛， inb 的第一反应总是自己冷静。

林炜翔两臂环过刘青松，稍微使了一点劲。在长而缓的深呼吸里，感受到一种焦灼的平静。刘青松穿的是新外套，气味很陌生，他不知道刘青松到底有多少件新衣服，听说都很贵。

他自己一件衣服可以穿好几年，拖鞋也是，蹭来蹭去，坏了旧了，都懒得去换。只是女友交得勤快，而刘青松总是知道得最迟，各人有各人的不敏感。

实话说，林炜翔没心情。不是他想要，他就必须给。给不了更多，而更多的刘青松也从来不说想要。

只是在黑暗里拥抱，像两个时间的小偷。

刘青松的手游过来，探进林炜翔的队裤，隔了内裤握过他的阴茎，轻轻晃着手腕给他打飞机。

手势快的时候，力气也大些，握得紧了，更想要涨出来。林炜翔知道刘青松在心烦，他自己也焦躁，最坏的地点，最糟糕的兴致，而阴茎还是不由自主硬起来。

他咬着下唇，支支吾吾地用气声说，“搞不了啊这。”

刘青松又捋动几下，将手抽出来，林炜翔捏了一把他的指尖，湿湿的。

肩头被刘青松掌心压着 —— 那人已经跪上车座，而后迈开膝盖，夹紧林炜翔双腿，软而热的身体贴下来。忙乱中，刘青松的鞋头踢到林炜翔腿骨。狭小空间动作难施展，一切都艰难。

刘青松终于开口，“坐过去点。”

林炜翔往过道挪了挪，刘青松自他身上翻过去，背抵着窗，往林炜翔手心塞了一枚安全套。

外套拉链声响起，刘青松拉得很慢，怕惊醒一车安静美梦。到底细微有声，像蚂蚁爬行伤口，咔嚓咔嚓，去而不复返的地下铁，爱而不爱的每个瞬间，经年难愈的伤口反复撕破。

脱裤子时，刘青松不小心掀起了一点短袖下摆。林炜翔看不真切，可他摸到了，细嫩软滑的皮肉，再往下抚，突出的骨关节抵进掌心。他知道他的皮肤有多白，像融不进眼睛的雪，他们在开灯的时候也做过的，只是背对着。

为了方便，刘青松只脱了一只裤腿，和内裤揉在一起挂在大腿上。足够了。

刘青松弓起一条腿踩在车座，几乎要折叠到胸口，另一条腿勉力往至远处张，饶是至宽敞的最后排，又能撑得有多开。

林炜翔小心翼翼拆开安全套，挤出润滑液糊在指尖往刘青松身下揉，起先穴口咬得很紧，慢慢就拓开了。

只是还是涩。“呃，怎么搞啊。”他嘟囔道，“你平时不是水很多吗。”

接吻或许会好些，想了想，还是算了。林炜翔俯身，和刘青松额头抵着额头，呼吸起伏里有潮气。十九岁那年上海的雨下进今夜的车里。

“还有。”刘青松不知道从哪里又摸出一枚安全套。

林炜翔扯起唇角，“浪费啊刘少。”

润滑够了，手指抽插多几回，终于能被自如吞吐。刘青松的水也渐渐被肏出来，要是屏住呼吸，好似能听见滋滋声响。

幸好队友们都有戴耳机的好习惯。

林炜翔将自己的队裤往下扯了些，原以为可以了，谁知根本插不进去。只好也把半个裤腿剥掉，一腿支地另一条腿跪上车座，掐着刘青松的腰抬起来 —— 刘青松的腿软下去，后背悬空，手腕撑着车座边沿，车垫绒毛快要嵌入指甲。无处可依靠，依偎难长久。

林炜翔蹙眉，同刘青松说，“抱好啊。”

他沾了刘青松的水和润滑剂，湿淋淋地胡乱抹在阴茎上。手指探到了穴口，转而扶着阴茎一点点往里头抵。

姿势实在别扭，只能很浅地抽插，更像是磨蹭，想要进入更多，却不能够，始终不能够。畸形的交欢，畸形的爱 —— 爱对他们而言，就是做爱，无关天长地久与曾经拥有。

刘青松的呼吸急促，隐忍喘息似强捺痛苦。崎岖路途，没有人不痛，相互亏欠不分你我。明知是煎熬，为何还要拥抱，都是折磨。

林炜翔扯过方才刘青松解下的外套，草草遮掩在两个人交合的地方。他捏着刘青松的臀肉，努力试图再插深些。这回顶入了更多，还不是全部，将将就就地肏着，龟头被软而烫的穴肉裹紧，每一下都插得很慢。

再炽热的情欲都经不起蹉跎，这样熬下去，做到天荒地老都完不了。林炜翔是希望能早些结束的，两个人最快乐的瞬间只有射精那几秒 —— 这是后来。从前的快乐很简单，双排上分连跪快乐，明明坐在身边还要在 QQ 里打字斗嘴快乐，吃海底捞快乐，只是太短暂。

他示意刘青松换个姿势，背过身去将臀翘起来。车身微微摇晃，林炜翔很慢地插入刘青松身体更深的地方，终于全部撞进去，插得很快很急，却很小心。担心射灯随时要亮，车帘转瞬拉开，两个人如凶猛野兽，透过玻璃向世人坦诚隐秘欲望。

外套早就滑落在地，林炜翔的腰拼命往前顶，他撑满了刘青松，可刘青松终究不属于他。被肆意插了几十下，刘青松的手臂贴着车座，脸埋进手臂，始终没说什么话，高抬的臀与扭动而不自知的腰身，已是无声索求。

林炜翔张了张嘴，掐紧刘青松的腰，刚想要说话 ——

高天亮睡意朦胧的声音响起来，“刘少刘少。”

漫长静默被轻声呼唤所击破，像一面粉饰太平的梳妆镜，裂纹自内在纹理如河流蜿蜒，相知相亲的两个人，莫名其妙生分了，自然而然疏远了。

高天亮甚至勾起了一点车帘，窄光似玻璃线劈入。林炜翔小时候听过恐怖故事，骑摩托太快撞过风筝玻璃线，人头一瞬间就要掉下来。

刘青松微微抬头，林炜翔感觉自己被狠狠夹了一下，阴茎抵着软肉在里头跳了跳。他匆忙按着刘青松的腰，试图将两个人的大半身体完全掩藏在前排座椅背后，慌乱间还下意识插了刘青松几下。刘青松晃了晃肩，好似要挣，但林炜翔扣了他的腕子，使了劲插他。

光很快消失了。有人说，“过隧道。”

金韩泉懒洋洋地讲，“刘青松睡着了。”

于是高天亮没有再喊，也并不向后张望。

车在隧道里总是安静，人们在爱的风暴里倾向保持沉默，只用呼吸回答心跳。

林炜翔边挺腰边问，“射里边？”

刘青松的身体颤得厉害，连滚字也快要讲不全。林炜翔只觉被咬得特别紧，再往前挺了几下，第一波射在刘青松里边，赶紧抽出来，阴茎跳动几下，精液都溅在刘青松穴口。他伸手去摸，穴口还在张缩着，液体流出来，沿着指尖滑进掌心。

林炜翔头脑发白，胡思乱想，想到自己好似从来没有碰到过刘青松的眼泪。或许是有的，那年他们输了曾经以为是最重要的一场比赛，前途未卜，回基地的路上哭了一路。年纪很小，做事糊涂，想法也天真，不知道有一天还能在世界之巅并肩淋一场金雨，也不知道原来约定好一起前行的人会渐行渐远。

曾经刘青松讲，和他各方面都要更合适一点 …… 林炜翔当时悄悄去听刘青松的语音回答，自个儿得意地傻乐。那时他们还没有做过爱，只是很亲密的好友，而他第一次从后边插他，已经是两颗心疏远后的事。

如今同刘青松最亲密的人是谁，明凯还是高天亮。林炜翔不会去想，也不再在乎了。会习惯，被淡忘，疏离已是寻常，就当从未说过笑话。

刘青松被林炜翔插得射在车座，就在林炜翔问他能不能射在里头的时候。精液黏糊糊的，又没有纸巾，胡乱用手抹了。很奇怪，往里边射的时候，有些热热的，滴在外头，一下就凉了，干了。像被风吹起的影子，烈日晒了许久，骤雨淋了许多回，还是干涸了。揭下来薄薄一层，成为爱的遗迹和标本。

两个人很慢很慢地穿好裤子，并肩坐在后排，坐在冰冰凉的精液与爱液上。

刘青松开口，“会好的。”

林炜翔不作声，专心致志地啃着自己的指甲，不知道该说怎样的话，过会儿复盘多少也得努力挤出几句的。

很快他又心烦意乱了，起身要回到座位上，蓦地被刘青松扯住手腕。

刘青松好似说了一句什么，林炜翔没听清，只得弯下腰去问，“什么啊。”

“你放过我吧。”

他怔了一会儿，最后轻声回了句，“你也放过我吧。”

射灯重新亮起的瞬间，林炜翔微微侧过脸，刘青松已经重新窝在座位，额发、泪痣、口罩、耳机，严严实实地裹着外套，好似一直熟睡着。

高天亮喊醒他，刘青松伸了伸懒腰，两个人先后下车。林炜翔走在队伍最后，见刘青松亲热自如揽过高天亮的肩，而后金泰相回头，喊他翔哥，同他笑。这个笑容多少有点儿安慰的意思，复盘时队霸就要骂人了。

我是想过要爱你的。他方才想同刘青松这样说，太像弱智，讲不出口。爱和不爱都要很努力，而爱和不爱本来不需要付出任何努力。所以不要爱，也不要不爱，不要分开，也不要刻意不分开。

不无遗憾地说，我们从未分离。彼此的过错 —— 如果真有对错，不在于从未离开对方。而是在于 …… 我和你，离开对方的尝试太艰难，而相伴的每个瞬间，都相隔太遥远了。

Fin.


End file.
